It is an object of the invention to provide an internalcombustion engine with a flexible cylinder head and adjustable cylinder head compression.
It is another object of the invention to provide an internal combustion engine that can run on any of a plurality of fluid fuels.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide an internal combustion engine with multiple cylinders offset oppositely from cranks' common centerline for two cycle operation.